harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagini
Indonesia (possibly) "venu des profondeurs de la jungle Indonesienne" translates to "comes from the depths of the Indonesian jungle" |died=2 May, 1998 (aged at least 71) Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain |blood=Underbeing - Scene 43 |marital= |alias=*The Snake Girl *Bathilda Bagshot (when possessing her body) |title= |signature= |species=Human (Maledictus affliction; formerly) Snake |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Black (Human) |eyes= |skin=Pale (Human), Green (Snake) |family= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job=*Circus performer for the Circus Arcanus (formerly) *Lord Voldemort's servant and Horcrux |house= |loyalty=*Circus Arcanus (formerly) *Credence Barebone (formerly) *Newt Scamander (formerly) *Lord Voldemort }} Nagini (d. 2 May, 1998) was a female Maledictus cursed to transform into a snake. Originating possibly in Indonesia, by 1927 she was a performer at the Circus Arcanus where she met Credence Barebone and had the ability then to transform at will. By 1994, Nagini was seemingly trapped in snake form and belonged to Lord Voldemort, with whom she had a special bond largely due to becoming a Horcrux, after her master had killed Bertha Jorkins in 1994. After Voldemort's initial downfall, he used Nagini's venom as one of the ingredients for a Potion to regain strength, which eventually led to his rebirth in 1995. Later in the same year, she attacked Arthur Weasley but he managed to survive. During the Second Wizarding War, she had to be destroyed for Voldemort to finally be defeated. Nagini was killed by Neville Longbottom with Godric Gryffindor's Sword in 1998 and was the last Horcrux to be destroyed. Biography Early life Originally, Nagini was a female human Maledictus, with the ability to transform into a snake. By 1927, she was a featured attraction in a wizarding circus owned by Skender (who claimed to have found her in the 'jungles of Indonesia). At some point she befriended Obscurial Credence Barebone, who travelled to Europe with the circus after surviving MACUSA's attempt to destroy him in New York, after he attacked the city in December 1926. Global Wizarding War On the run In September 1927, Nagini and Credence decided to escape from the Circus Arcanus and discover his real identity. Amid her performance and transformation into a snake, Credence released firedrakes, so she attacked Skender to run away with Obscurial. After that, she and Credence went to 18 Rue Philippe Lorand to find who they hoped would be his biological family. They instead found Irma Dugard, a half-elf, who fondly explained some details of the alleged baby and parents. Unbeknownst to Credence and Nagini, they were followed by one of Gellert Grindelwald's acolytes, Gunnar Grimmson. As the half-elf was about to divulge a key piece of the story, Nagini was suddenly trapped by Grimmson in a wall while he murdered Irma. Grimmson disapparated before Credence's Obscurus could kill him, Nagini tried but failed to escape her locked position inside of the wall until after the event concluded. Later, on the rooftop of the house near the Eiffel Tower, Nagini and Credence met Gellert Grindelwald who was calling his supporters. He gave them a map of Pere Lachaise cemetery. In the Lestrange Mausoleum, they crossed paths with Yusuf Kama and Jacob Kowalski. Yusuf, thinking that Credence was really Corvus Lestrange, tried to kill him. Nagini tried to save the Obscurial, but Kama said that he will kill her too if she did not get out of the way. When Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein and Leta Lestrange joined them, Leta proved that Credence and Corvus are not the same people, saving both Credence and Nagini from death. Grindelwald's Paris rally When the door to the next chamber opened Nagini and others joined Grindelwald's rally. When the fight began, Nagini tried to convince Credence to stay with her. However, he did not listen and decided to join the infamous Dark Wizard, to learn his true identity. Devastated Nagini also witnessed Leta's death and was just barely Apparated to safety by Yusuf. Having survived the rally, Nagini officially joined forces with Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, and Yusuf Kama, and travelled to Hogwarts Castle with them all (as well as Torquil Travers and Rudolph Spielman), where Professor Albus Dumbledore was waiting, on the school's viaduct. Final transformation Eventually, Nagini's blood curse permanently turned her into a snake.Warner Bros. reveals the new characters coming to the new Fantastic Beasts film at She was eventually acquired by Lord Voldemort. It is worth noting that she knew him when he killed Bertha Jorkins in Albania. Rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort used Nagini to help him regain strength and a basic physical form after living in a weak, spectral state, following his attempt to kill an infant Harry Potter, during which he was struck by his rebounding Killing Curse. He had the servant who returned to him, Peter Pettigrew, milk her venom, and with it, create a potion that sustained him with a temporary body until he could regain his true form. Nagini further kept Voldemort alive after he turned her into a Horcrux, with the murder of Bertha Jorkins, in 1994; he was as attached to her as he could of any living creatures, and her underlining of his heritage to the legendary Salazar Slytherin only furthered her mystique to him. His habit of keeping her unusually close to him was what led Albus Dumbledore to suspect that she had become a Horcrux for quite some time. In the summer of 1994, Nagini, along with Voldemort and Pettigrew, sought shelter in the abandoned Riddle House until they could instigate the plan to capture Harry Potter. Nagini alerted Voldemort to the presence of a Frank Bryce, an old Muggle gardener who had worked for the late Riddle family, who had overheard a discussion between Pettigrew and Voldemort. Soon after, Nagini slithered past Bryce and alerted Voldemort, and the Dark Lord murdered the Muggle man. She probably then ate dead man's corpse. When Pettigrew's neglect allowed Bartemius Crouch Senior to escape Voldemort's Imperius Curse and head towards Hogwarts, Voldemort threatened to feed Pettigrew to Nagini should Crouch successfully report their plans. However, Crouch was intercepted and killed by his own son, thus the Dark Lord apologised to Nagini that she will not be able to dine on Pettigrew. Upon Voldemort's rebirth via the capture of Harry, Nagini was slithering around the Little Hangleton graveyard that the resurrection ceremony took place, and was promised that she could feed on the boy's corpse after her master had killed him. She was deprived of this promise when Harry escaped via Portkey back to the Hogwarts grounds with Cedric Diggory's corpse (who had been killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders before the ceremony). Second Wizarding War Attack on Arthur Weasley Shortly before the Christmas of 1995, Nagini was presumably sent by the Dark Lord to retrieve a Prophecy in the Ministry of Magic. After she had infiltrated the Department of Mysteries, Nagini encountered the Order of the Phoenix member, Arthur Weasley, who was sent to guard the very same prophecy. Nagini, unable to resist, and who had attracted Arthur's attention already, attacked him. The attack was witnessed by Harry Potter in one of his dreams and felt that he (Harry) was the snake. Critically injured, Arthur was taken to St Mungo's. He survived the attack but was required to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion at regular intervals. At the suggestion of Trainee Healer, Augustus Pye, Arthur tried stitches, a Muggle replacement, of which his wife, Molly, disapproved. Nagini's venom seemed to delay blood clotting and even dissolved the stitches, which caused the wounds to bleed profusely when the bandages were removed. Ultimately, an antidote to the poison was found and he was cured. The reason that Albus Dumbledore believed Harry saw the vision as if he was the snake was due to Harry’s special connection to Voldemort, with Harry’s witnessing the attack by virtue of the fact that Voldemort's mind "happened to be" in Nagini at the time. This was the first indication of Nagini and Voldemort's deeper connection, having the ability to share thoughts and connect with Harry. Murder of Charity Burbage ]] In 1997, Nagini was present at the meeting at Malfoy Manor. When the Death Eaters were jeering at Charity Burbage and the Malfoy family's humiliation, because of a disgraceful marriage in the family, the great snake got agitated, disliked the noise, opened her mouth wide, and hissed angrily, but to deaf ears. Voldemort, after stroking the angry snake, called for silence. Near the end of the meeting, Voldemort's prisoner, Hogwarts Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage, was murdered by the Dark Lord by means of the Killing Curse and fed to Nagini. Later, when Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov failed to capture Harry after the Luchino Caffe Duel, Voldemort offered them a choice in punishment: being further Tortured by Draco Malfoy or to be killed and devoured by Nagini. The two chose further torture, as both survived for the next battle. Godric's Hollow Nagini was later placed inside the corpse of Bathilda Bagshot by Voldemort's use of extremely Dark Magic and stationed in Godric's Hollow to wait for Harry Potter. When Harry and Hermione Granger arrived there, she lured them into the late witch's home, signalled Voldemort due to the special connection that the two of them shared (Voldemort seemed to have an excessive amount of control over the snake even for a Parselmouth), and then launched a surprise assault on Harry, while the latter was investigating a pile of dirty laundry on a dresser. Because some snakes can sense heat and movement in a way humans cannot, Nagini was able to detect Harry and Hermione even when they were under the Cloak of Invisibility. Harry fought with Nagini, and the serpent bit him before coiling herself around Harry to hold him in place for Voldemort. However, Hermione came to Harry's assistance, using a Blasting Curse against the snake; the two then jumped out the window and Disapparated just before Voldemort arrived. Later, on Potterwatch, Lee Jordan revealed that the remains of Bathilda's body had been found after being informed by the Order of the Phoenix. Battle of Hogwarts and death After he discovered that Harry was searching for his Horcruxes in 1998, Voldemort placed Nagini into a Protective Magical Cage to prevent her from being killed. Voldemort told her that it was for her good, though since he was trying to ensure his immortality, it was primarily for his. Voldemort then decided that it was no longer safe to send Nagini on any more missions for him. Shortly before the one-hour armistice during the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort used Nagini to murder Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack by expanding the cage over and on top of him. Nagini proceeded to sink her fangs into Snape's neck, and when Voldemort pulled the protective cage off of Snape, he fell to the ground with blood gushing from the wound in his neck. When Harry was apparently killed by Voldemort, Nagini was released from the protective enchantment as he believed there to be no more threats to her life, and she was draped around Voldemort's shoulders during the Death Eaters' victory march back to Hogwarts. ]] After Neville Longbottom had openly defied him, Voldemort punished him by forcing the Sorting Hat onto his head and setting it on fire. The Death Eaters were then attacked, and during the ensuing battle, Neville pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Hat, and, after he swung the blade in one upward stroke, beheaded Nagini, whose head spun high into the air as her body slumped onto the ground, while Voldemort screamed in rage. Legacy With Nagini's death, Voldemort's final Horcrux was destroyed, and thus stripping him of his immortality. He furiously tried to kill Neville for it, but was stopped by Harry. Voldemort himself finally died when his Killing Curse rebounded onto himself once again. In an alternate reality created by Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, by saving Cedric Diggory which caused him much humiliation during the Triwizard Tournament, they turned him into a bitter man who would join the Death Eaters. As a result, Cedric killed Neville during the Battle of Hogwarts, thus preventing him from killing Nagini. This allowed Voldemort to retain his immortality, and thus kill Harry, which led to the Dark Lord to effectively conquer the world. During the Calamity which affected the Wizarding world in the 2010s, Foundable memories of Nagini mysteriously appeared in the world. Physical appearance As a human, she was beautiful and desirable, with long black hair. In her animal form, Nagini was a large, green snake, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. Personality and traits Prior to her transformation into a Horcrux, Nagini was a shy, benevolent, quiet, and kind woman, having been abused as a sideshow freak by the Circus Arcanus for so long, that it had left the Maledictus insecure, and longing to escape to something better. She befriended Credence Barebone, likely seeing a fellow outcast in the young Obscurial, and also wanting to no longer be alone in her life. Nagini was also principled and moral enough to recognise Gellert Grindelwald for what he was, despite the Dark Wizard's persuasive charisma and adamantly urged Credence not to join him. Unfortunately, however, Nagini's pleas availed her not, and she was left heartbroken when Credence decided to fall back in with Grindelwald, being too desperate to know his true name and identity. After losing Credence, Nagini seemingly wished to help defeat Grindelwald and end the Global Wizarding War, since she joined forces with Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Yusuf Kama, Torquil Travers, and Rudolph Spielman, subsequently going to Hogwarts Castle with them all, to meet with Albus Dumbledore. By the time she had become a Horcrux and, it seemed, permanently stuck in Maledictus serpent form, Nagini's original kind and gentle personality had been entirely expunged - she was now completely loyal to Lord Voldemort. While she remained either aloof or outright malevolent towards most others, she obeyed Voldemort completely and seemed to enjoy being close to him, as she often slithered up to the Dark Lord's shoulders to receive his affection. Nagini was also shown to be very intelligent, and was able to understand the concept of strategies and plans, as seen when she set up a trap for Harry Potter (which may have been due to her possessing a portion of Voldemort's soul, or maintaining her human sentience). She was rather cunning and deceptive, and understood how humans behaved (likely owing to Nagini having once been human herself). Magical abilities and skills *'Maledictus Transformation' (formerly): Nagini was originally able to transform into a huge snake at will, identical to the ability of an Animagus. This was an ability the Circus Arcanus took extreme advantage of. Ultimately, however, Nagini's Maledictus blood curse took over permanently, with forced her to stay in her snake form permanently. *'Parseltongue': Nagini, due to her Maledictus transformation into a snake, also gained the ability of a Parselmouth to speak the language of serpents, while remaining in snake form. *'Combat Skills': Nagini, while in snake form, was extremely deadly in battle, just like her master Lord Voldemort. She was very fast, capable of striking her enemies with great dexterity and speed, and was able to hold her own against wizards and witches on several occasions. Indeed, even when she still had little combat training at the Circus Arcanus, Nagini was able to swiftly incapacitate Skender, thus successfully escaping from him. Nagini was also quite strong as a snake, being able to hold Harry Potter in place by wrapping him up in her thick, strong coils when she attacked him in Godric's Hollow. If not for Hermione Granger's Blasting Curse, Nagini's physical strength would have allowed her to hold Harry in her coils until Voldemort had arrived. *'Venom': Nagini was a venomous snake, so a single bite could, therefore, result in a wound that was slow to heal, though the extent to which this was due to her status as a Horcrux was unclear. While her venom was not always fatal, it made it difficult for wounds to close, and Arthur Weasley's injuries continued to bleed long after Nagini had bitten him; it can even dissolve stitches. If bitten at a vital location, it can result in fatal blood loss within a short amount of time, as Severus Snape died at a bite to the neck. *'Bond with Voldemort': Being one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Nagini had a strong telepathic bond with her master and was capable of speaking to him over long distances. Voldemort could also possess Nagini at some circumstances. However, since Harry Potter himself was an unintentional Horcrux, Nagini's status as one allowed him to see her perspective in dreams, notably her attack on Arthur Weasley. Relationships Skender As a member of Skender's Circus Arcanus, Nagini the Maledictus had been abused by him as a sideshow freak, with this mistreatment lasting so long, that it left the young woman insecure, and longing to escape to something better. Hence, as soon as the opportunity to escape from Skender presented itself, she readily took it - going into snake form to bite Skender in the shoulder, and fleeing, with Credence's help. When Skender was later questioned by Auror Tina Goldstein about Nagini and Credence, he sneered at how all of his "freaks" desired to "go home", and didn't seen interested in pursuing them. Due to her prolonged abuse by Skender, Nagini was able to see through Gellert Grindelwald's charming words, and wasn't at all tempted to join the Dark Wizard's forces. Credence Barebone While at the Circus Arcanus, Nagini met and befriended fellow outcast Credence Barebone, with the two of them being drawn close together due to their similarly tragic pasts, and, wishing to stay together, they hatch a plan of escape. Nagini assisted Credence's quest to find out his true identity, and proceeded to hug and comfort the young Obscurial following the death of Irma Dugard. When Credence was being tempted by Grindelwald, Nagini desperately implored her friend to stay with her but was ultimately unable to stop Credence from joining the Dark Wizard. However, Nagini's devastation over losing Credence induced her to officially join the Global Wizarding War against Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald Nagini seemed fearful of the infamous Dark Wizard upon suddenly meeting him on a rooftop, as she didn't say a word while Grindelwald invited Credence to his rally at the Lestrange Mausoleum. During the rally, despite Grindelwald's extremely persuasive rhetoric, Nagini's own past experiences at the Circus Arcanus made her able to see Grindelwald for what he truly was, so she resisted joining his followers, and desperately pleaded with Credence to resist as well, though she was tragically unsuccessful. Nagini was nearly killed by Grindelwald's subsequent lethal blue fire, and only saved in time by Yusuf Kama. As such, Nagini greatly desired the downfall of Grindelwald, and officially joined the Global Wizarding War effort against him, with her even visiting Grindelwald's former friend Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts shortly thereafter, together with Newt Scamander. Lord Voldemort Voldemort had a special relationship with Nagini, as she was his pet and one of his Horcruxes. According to Dumbledore, Voldemort had strong feelings for Nagini that he had not for anyone else; she was the one living thing that he had ever cared about. He was able to communicate with Nagini as a Parselmouth, and he turned her into a Horcrux in 1994, after he murdered Bertha Jorkins, which accounted for the unusual amount of control that he had over her. By 1997, and likely before then, he was able to communicate with her silently and across great distances, as she was able to signal to him when Harry Potter arrived at Godric's Hollow. This may have been due to her nature as a Horcrux, which gave her a link to Voldemort like the one Harry possessed. Voldemort was also able to possess Nagini, which he did in December 1995, during the attack on Arthur Weasley. In 1994, Peter Pettigrew milked Nagini's venom to return Voldemort to a rudimentary body, and as a Horcrux, her very existence contributed to maintaining Voldemort's immortality. While Voldemort was known for his independence that makes him unable to feel any form of attachment or reliance to others, the affection he held for Nagini (and that she underlines his heritage to Salazar Slytherin) was the main reason he chose to make her into a container for his soul fragment in the first place; of course, holding a place in keeping her master alive made Nagini only increased her value to Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort usually sent her on missions, such as infiltrating the Ministry or holding Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow. He allowed her to consume the corpses of those he killed as a reward, like that of Charity Burbage, though this also served as a way for him to dispose of bodies. Voldemort apologised to Nagini when he could not feed Pettigrew to her, as Pettigrew's failure of keeping Crouch Snr was rectified, and therefore, allowed him to escape the death penalty and not become Nagini's meal. Unlike many of his subordinates, Voldemort did not punish Nagini for failures, as when she failed to retrieve the prophecy or let Harry Potter escape from her grasp. Voldemort stopped sending Nagini on missions after he realised that Harry knew about the existence of his Horcruxes and was tracking them down, and placed her within a barrier to keep both her and his soul fragment safe, so long as he believed she was under the threat of being killed by Harry. Voldemort was enraged when Nagini was beheaded by Neville Longbottom with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, and he attempted to kill him in retaliation. Nagini was the last Horcrux to be destroyed, and her death led to Voldemort's final defeat and death. Death Eaters Nagini was aloof and indifferent to the Death Eaters as a whole, but sometimes could be irritated by them, as she hissed angrily at their loud laughter at the Malfoy manor which none of them took notice until Voldemort ordered their silence for her sake. She allowed Peter Pettigrew to milk the venom out of her fangs in order for it to be used for their master, but otherwise would have been glad to devour any Death Eaters that her master permitted, as a form of punishment for their failure; Pettigrew, Dolohov and Rowle were threatened to become Nagini's meal in lieu of torture. Under Voldemort's order, Nagini ruthlessly bit Snape in a fatal location, dealing him a slow, painful demise. Because of this, along with that she held more favour from their master than any of them did, many of the Death Eaters were terrified of Nagini for her deadly and ruthless behaviour. Victims Nagini was frequently used by Voldemort to kill others or to dispose of their dead bodies. In 1995, he promised Nagini that she could devour Harry Potter after he had killed him. However, she was denied this when Harry escaped from the graveyard shortly after the promise was made. It was likely that Frank Bryce met that intended fate, in August 1994. Voldemort threatened Peter Pettigrew with being fed to Nagini if Bartemius Crouch Snr was able to contact Albus Dumbledore about the plot behind the Triwizard Tournament. Nagini also attacked Arthur Weasley, but he survived the bites after Harry had a vision of it, and he was quickly aided. During the meeting at Malfoy Manor, she dispose the body of Charity Burbage after Voldemort killed her. Later, when Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle did not capture Harry Potter and his friends after the skirmish at Luchino Caffe, Voldemort offered them a choice in the form of punishment: being tortured by Draco Malfoy's Cruciatus curse or being killed and eaten by Nagini. After skirmish at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort possibly ordered Nagini to consume dead corpse of Pettigrew after he was strangled to death by his own enchanted hand. During the Battle of Hogwarts she attacked and killed Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack. Etymology *"Naga" is "snake" while "Nagini" is a "female snake" in and "Nagin" means " " in and . A reference to Rudyard Kipling's cobra characters Nag and Nagainahttp://www.kipling.org.uk/rg_junglebook_names.htm. Under #37 "NAG" from the book, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi is referred to as Nagini in some translations. *A "Nagini" was also a half-woman, half-snake creature that is found in some Indian mythology (possibly a half-snake, half-woman creature called "Lamia"). Behind the scenes ]] form) as a POP! Vinyl]] *Nagini was based on Indonesian mythology.The Naga are snake-like mythical creatures of Indonesian mythology, hence the name ‘Nagini.’ They are sometimes depicted as winged, sometimes as half-human, half-snake. Indonesia comprises a few hundred ethnic groups, including Javanese, Chinese and Betawi. Have a lovely day �� by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Nagini's human form is portrayed by Claudia Kim and is one of the main cast of . **A common pre-release theory predicted that the Maledictus was the Snake Girl advertised on a poster for the Circus Arcanus, with her Maledictus form being a snake. It was further hypothesised that the snake she would become was Nagini, which would solve the mystery of Nagini's origins. Her nature is such an important reveal would also explain why promotional material refused to give her name.Episode 28: New Fan Theories! - The Harry Potter Lexicon This theory was confirmed when Claudia Kim stated that she was playing Nagini, along with the character being named in the final trailer. **According to J. K. Rowling, she had been sitting on Nagini's secret for around twenty years.Only for around twenty years. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Along with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Gellert Grindelwald, Nagini is one of four characters who appear in both the ''Harry Potter'' and ''Fantastic Beasts'' series to date (discounting the mentions of Newt Scamander and the Flamels in the Harry Potter series). *In Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, Nagini was likely portrayed as a Dumeril's Ground Boa, but in the last two films, she was portrayed as a Reticulated Python (the longest real-life snake species); both instances contradicted the book's description of her as a venomous snake. However, it was possible that she was a fictional species of venomous python within the film continuity. The filmmakers' intention was to model Nagini after a Burmese Python. , The Dark Arts *Nagini seems highly intelligent as a snake during the Second Wizarding War. Whether she retained her human intelligence and sense of self, or was possessed by the portion of Voldemort's soul in the Horcrux (which would be a second example of a self-aware Horcrux after Tom Riddle's diary), is unknown, though it's worth noting that mundane boa whom Harry Potter encountered earlier in his life also demonstrated seemingly human-like intelligence, suggesting that snakes in the Harry Potter universe may simply be sentient as a matter of course, unbeknownst to Muggles. *In , Albus Dumbledore believed that Nagini may have been made into a Horcrux through the murder of an "old Muggle man", most likely referring to Frank Bryce. However, J. K. Rowling said in an interview that the murder that Voldemort used to make Nagini into a Horcrux was Bertha Jorkins. *Nagini's history with Voldemort is difficult to piece together. It is unknown whether Voldemort owned Nagini before his fall in 1981, or if he had found her during his exile in Albania. However, it was stated that in the woods of Albania, the phantom-like form that was the remnants of Voldemort had possessed many animals, yet only snakes could bear having him inhabit them, thus leading to the notion that Voldemort and Nagini's relationship had originally commenced in Albania. **It is worth noting that she knew Voldemort when he killed Bertha Jorkins in Albania. **As she had the name of Nagini before she permanently became a snake, it is possible that Voldemort met or acquired her before her permanent transformation, or found out her name through Parseltongue. *Nagini was killed by Neville using Gryffindor's Sword, which was an object that could destroy Horcruxes because it had been impregnated with Basilisk venom in 1993. It was unknown if living Horcruxes could be destroyed by anything that cannot destroy an inanimate Horcrux; however, it was likely, because the Horcrux inside Harry was destroyed by Voldemort by using the Killing Curse. Nevertheless, it was still possible that living Horcruxes could not be destroyed by anything that would not destroy an inanimate Horcrux considering that the Killing Curse was a one-of-a-kind unblockable instant death spell. As a living container of a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul, it was unknown what would happen if she could have died naturally. *The killing of Nagini was very representative of the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin. The sword was originally Godric Gryffindor's, and Nagini was a snake, Salazar Slytherin's symbol, who was owned by a descendent of the Slytherin Family Line. *Nagini and the Basilisk were both giant snakes who served Voldemort, and both were killed with Gryffindor's Sword when someone pulled it out of the Sorting Hat. Also, both their deaths contributed to Voldemort becoming mortal (as the Basilisk fangs were used to destroy two Horcruxes and the venom absorbed by Godric Gryffindor's Sword allowed the destruction of three more). Also, the Basilisk was related to the first appearance of a Horcrux in the series, while Nagini was the last Horcrux. *Nagini was usually sent on missions on Voldemort's behalf, and made her rather vulnerable, which was against the general purpose of a Horcrux: to protect the portion of the soul. Nagini shared this trait with The Diary Horcrux. However, it may be that Voldemort was sure that no one had discovered his Horcrux secrets and, as only a few things could destroy Horcruxes, he was fairly sure that both Nagini and the diary would be safe. However, it could have been that the primary purpose of creating these two items was not so much to provide for Voldemort's immortality, but rather to use the other properties of a Horcrux to create unique weapons. Dumbledore believed this to be the case for the diary. *There was a rumour that Nagini was the snake that Harry had released from the zoo in . This was proven false,Noooo... I thought I'd shot that one down! The escaped boa constrictor in Philosopher's Stone wasn't Nagini. It was never Nagini. That's an incorrect but very persistent fan theory! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter as Nagini was some type of viper while the Snake at the Zoo was a boa constrictor. Furthermore, the snake was given a male voice in the film, while Nagini was female. *In , Nagini is a normal-sized snake. In , she is considerably larger. In real-life terms, this was so she could be more like a formidable boss battle, but in-universe, this could be due to her being a Horcrux. *Nagini's portrayed death was changed in the film just like her master's: in the novel, both of their corpses fell onto the floor when they received their respective deathblows; in the film, both of them disintegrated into nothingness instead. The film also adds the detail of the shard of Voldemort's soul inside Nagini escaping as smoke from the wound before dissolving. *There is no known species of venomous snake matching Nagini's description; therefore, she was most likely a species of snake that was found only in the magical world. It is unknown if this was directly related to her Maledictus identity, or if this species also exists in the wild in the Wizarding World. *When Nagini was first revealed to be in , the revelation received some backlash as it indicates Nagini, played by a woman of East Asian descent, will eventually become the pet of Voldemort — a likely intentional, but not altogether-tasteful implication. *According to MuggleNet, it is possible that Nagini's human and snake form will be separated in the sequel film of Fantastic Beasts. *The books have no history of Nagini being a human before. Differences between book and film In the film adaptation of , Nagini was not protected by the magical orb, but instead by what appeared to be an invisible force field that deflected all spells cast at her. This allowed her to participate in the second stage of the battle, as opposed to dying before it began, where she attempted to strike Harry from the back while Voldemort duelled him from the front. Ultimately, she was fighting against Hermione and Ron, both of whom tried to stab her with a Basilisk fang, before Neville decapitated her. Upon her death, she vanished into black smoke, as opposed to simply dying and falling onto the ground in the novel. Why her body perished was not known, and she was the only Horcrux to disappear in such manner; all the others did not disappear, but instead left behind fragmented pieces, except the Diadem when Ron kicked the remnants into the oncoming Fiendfyre. Also, Nagini was killed while Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were duelling, when in the book, Neville Longbottom killed Nagini while Voldemort and his Death Eaters were standing outside the Entrance Hall. Furthermore, Voldemort's and Snape's final meeting occurs in the Boathouse in the film, as opposed to the Shrieking Shack in the novel, and thus Nagini murders Snape there instead of on her master's orders. Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ca:Nagini da:Nagini de:Nagini de2:Nagini es:Nagini et:Nagini fi:Nagini fr:Nagini it:Nagini ja:ナギニ nl:Nagini no:Nagini pl:Nagini pt-br:Nagini ru:Нагайна sv:Nagini Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1997) participants Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:Circus performers Category:Death Eater allies Category:Deaths by decapitation Category:Deceased individuals Category:Females Category:Killed by Neville Longbottom Category:Maledictuses Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Ministry of Magic allies Category:Murderers Category:Parselmouths Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter participants Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants Category:Snakes Category:Tom Riddle's Horcruxes